Um Universo melhor
by HansFierceheart
Summary: E Se os pais de Naruto tivessem sobrevivido? E se o clã uchiha não tivesse sido obliterado? Um estranho homem visita o mundo de naruto, E faz com que a paz prolifere. Bom, Não em um geito completamente sensato. Nem seguro, Nem que faça com que aquele mundo perfeito seja verdade.
1. Capitulo 1 - Prologo

Inserçao de OC (Original Character). Possivel AU (Alternate Universe).  
E Se os pais de naruto tivessem sobrevivido? E se o clã Uchiha nao fosse obliterado? E se, a morte, desejase que eles vivessem mais?  
Tags: OC, AU(Kind Of), NaruHina,

* * *

Prologo

* * *

O Homem de cabelos brancos caminhava em direçao ao nada, Cantando aquele som incessante que se repetia em sua mente, Apenas repensando. Que a vida e curta so para alguns...  
Ele viajava de lugar em lugar. Mundo a mundo. Universo a universo. A maioria das pessoas o chamava de Morte, O rei do fim. Mais, A morte não é apenas isso.  
Chegava, A um mundo em auto-Destruiçao. a guerra havia tomado parte da alma de todos. E o passado era negro e frio. Mais ele via uma oportunidade.  
"Hm. Interessante - Ele falou quando uma lagrima de sangue escorreu pelo seu olho tapado com bandagens - Acho que vou ter um pouco de diversão aqui"  
"Althern!" - Gritou o homem. Fazendo com que tudo perdesse a cor. E o mundo regressasse. Exatamente como o havia acontecido durante os anos.  
"Vou parar por aqui" Pensou o homem, enquanto a cor Azul-Escuro de suas vestes e o Yin-Yang adornado no meio de sua capa perdiam a cor e ficavam transparentes, Invisiveis.  
Ele deixava o tempo passar novamente. E regressava. Deixava com que o dado aleatorio do mundo ainda rodasse ate que ele achasse uma combinação interessante.  
"Tinhamos Odio e dor, Agora temos Paz, Odio, Amor e dor. Está melhor, O que voçe acha?" Ele falou enquanto sua mao esquerda levantava e fazia um sinal de "Sim"  
"Então vamos!" Falou o homem, Re-ganhando a opacidade de sua capa.

* * *

"Minato! Acorda seu preguiçoso!" Rugiu a voz de uma mulher.  
"Ahn? ah, eu ja *Yawn* eu ja estava acordado!" Falou calmamente o homem loiro mais velho.  
"Venha logo!" Gritou novamente a mulher.  
"Mais porque?" Grunhiu o homem  
"Porque voçe é o maldito Hokage!" Gritou mais alto ainda. A mulher que estava no andar de baixo.  
"Tá tabom to indo! Calma!" Levantou da cama Minato, Vestiu sua roupa e desceu as escadas.  
"Então tá o qu-" Ele foi surpreendido pelo o que viu. "Feliz aniversario minato" Dizia uma faixa grande suspendida sobre a sala de estar. Minato ficou animado enquanto perdia o folego.  
"Tinha esquecido!" Falou minato "Mais esse é o seu-" Kushina foi interrompida "Exatamente!" Ele falou animado enquanto corria para abraçar sua amada.  
"E como esta nosso pequenino?" Falou minato. "Esta bem" Falou Kushina, Olhando para o Miudo bebê que dormia no sofa.  
"Ele é lindo, Não é?" Falou com uma voz calma, A ruiva. Enquanto os dois acariciavam o bebê

* * *

"Tudo ocorrendo como esperado. A paz floresce e toma sobre o ódio, Que por vez se espalha rapidamente" Falou uma voz distante, Despercebida, Era o homem de cabelos prateados.  
"Então finalmente voçe achou alguma coisa pra fazer?" Falou uma voz no interior dele.  
"Eu suponho que sim... Vai ser divertido!" Falou o misterioso homem."Eu tinha alguns subordinados nesse mundo. Sabia que aqui é o planeta de origem no Setimo?" Falou o homem.  
"Eu sou a maldita morte! É claro que sei! Eu vivo a mais tempo qu-" A voz no interior dele foi interrompida "Não, Voçe vive á o mesmo tempo que eu, Morte, E claro, Afinal eu sou o mestre do tempo!"  
"Ai ai, Vai se gabando vai, Nono, ou 'Nineth' como voçe gosta que eu te chame" Falou a voz interior nele. "Na verdade era pra mim ser o decimo, Mais como o Ethernal ainda não morreu completamente..."  
"Cala a boca morte! Voçe vai e sempre sera o Zero-Kan, A origem de dois pedaços. Então, Se quer um cargo melhor que o dele, Ou o meu, Vai ter que nos matar, Um por um, Do primeiro ao Decimo-Quinto"  
"Ta mais para de me puxar de um lado pro outro!" Gritou a morte "E voçe pare de tomar conta da minha mente!" Gritou o 'Nono' "Olha so perdi a cena do aniversario do minato! Seu eu puxar pra tras agora pode dar alguma coisa errada!"  
"Não me culpe por suas falhas..." Falou com um tom negro a morte "E Não me culpe pelas almas que voçe não tomou!"  
"Cala boca seu maldito carregador do olho de nove pontos! Nem ligo se voçe é o mestre do tempo ou não! - Ele soltou um palavrão que fez seu corpo gemer. E teve um momento de cilencio.  
"So vamos assistir... Depois que eu tiver minha diversão, Nós vamos embora" Falou com um tom de raiva e desgosto. o homem pálido e alto, De cabelos brancos espetados.

* * *

Três anos depois. Naruto, já tem Cinco anos. A Guerra terminou-se nesse tempo e a paz florescia.

* * *

"Então Jiraya, quanto tempo voçe planeja ficar aqui em Konoha?" Falou despreocupadamente, Minato  
"Por quanto tempo meu discipulo quiser que eu fique!" Falou animadamente Jiraya  
"Vai ficar por aqui e treinar o naruto?" Falou minato  
"Ora, É claro!" Falou ainda mais animadamente o velho pervertido  
"Por mim está de acordo, Mais se voçe ensinar alguma das QUELAS coisas, Não vai ser só da casa de banho que voçe vai ser expulso" Falou com raiva, Minato  
"Calma minato, Por que tanta raiva? E claro que nao vou ensinar aquelas coisas pra ele" Falou sarcasticamente o velho  
"Sei..." Falou com calma minato, Enquanto olhava seu filho se socializando com as outras crianças. E viu que estava tentando esculpir com a argila presente no chão  
"Ei filho, Lembra da quela força azul que voçe disse ter sentido semana passada?" Perguntou ao filho.  
Sim, Respondeu seu filho com um gesto de cabeça, Minato levantou-se  
"Então faz o seguinte, Bota suas mãos acima do chão, Feche os olhos e se concentre" Minato falou, E naruto fez exatamente como seu pai falou.  
A argila começou a subir e formar uma extrutura. Quando ja tinha 15 Centimetros de altura e 30 de largura. Parou, E viu-se um pequena estatua replicando uma raposa.  
Naruto olhou-a surpreendido. Como se o que tivesse acontecido fosse magia "Papai, Fui eu que fiz isso?" Minato respondeu com um balanço na cabeça "Sim foi voçe"  
"Posso ficar com ela?" Pediu com os olhos esbugalhados, Rodeando a pequena estatueta. "Claro que pode. É seu" Respondeu minato, Observando os brilhos nos olhos do garoto  
"É isso que nós teremos que lidar" Minato falou para Jiraya.  
Naruto tinha Sentado-se sobre uma pequena mureta, Estava segurando a replica de raposa que criou, Quando uma garota timida com os olhos lilás claros vinha caminhando em direção a naruto.  
"Oi, Voçe fez isso?" Perguntou a garota, Sentando-se ao lado dele, Naruto respondeu com um simples gesto de cabeça.  
Os dois observavam a pequena raposa com atenção. **"Eu até poderia gostar de voçe garoto."** Pensou Kurama, Dormindo dentro de naruto.

* * *

Quatro anos depois

* * *

Sasuke e naruto se tornaram amigos proximos através dos quatro anos seguintes, O mesmo com Hinata e Sakura.  
Este seria o ano que todos fariam o teste. Para dizer se estarão prontos para se tornar Chunnin.

* * *

"Ah como o tempo passa rapido!" Falou o homem de cabelos brancos, Enquanto esculpia a forma de um violão feito de madeira.  
"Voçe ficou bom nisso mesmo, Nono... Ja nem sei mais qual é seu nome real" Falou internamente a Morte.  
"Nos meus primeiros mil anos, As pessoas me chamavam de 'H', Era assim que eu era conhecido." Falou o homem de cabelos brancos.  
"H? Serio? Só isso?" Resmungou a morte "Tabom, Já que eu vou ter que aturar voçe dentro de mim por mais uns Três ou quatro ciclos, Voçe pode me chamar de Hans"  
Afinal, Hans era o nome desse misterioso homem de cabelos brancos que se dizia ser o mestre do tempo.  
A aparencia deste homem era diferente. a Metade do seu corpo esquerda era completamente revestida com uma armadura de cota de malha e ferro, Exceto pela sua face  
Ja o lado direito, Vestia-se uma camiseta branca, Jeans pretos e uma capa preta, Botas longas, Faixas em seus braços e um Tapa-Olho com um minusculo buraco no centro.  
Ja seus olhos, Seu olho direito era obstruido pelo tapa olho, Mas emanescia uma luz Vermelho-Sangue dela, E seu olho esquerdo. Era como se fosse Uma mistura entre Mangekyou/Rinnegan/Byakugan e entre outros.  
"Terminei" Levantou o violão "Voçe realmente ficou bom em fazer este mesmo violão de doze cordas" Falou a morte  
"Me lembra deles" Falou Hans. "Morte, Já te disse o meu nome. O que voçe acha de me dizer o seu?"  
"Hm? Ah, Em minha forma humana me chamavam de Deletrix Omnia, ou 'Destruidor de tudo', Mas eu sempre me chamei de Aegis.  
"Aegis então, Espero que voçe goste de viagens temporais e musicas longas e Harmonicas. Voçe vai ter muito disso" Respondeu sarcasticamente Hans.  
"Me mate, Vista minha pele como roupa e coma minha carne!" Respondeu, Tambem sarcasticamente Aegis.  
Hans Pegou o violão e começou a tocar, andando sob as copas das árvores na noite.  
"This weight in my back, The ache in my heart... I cannot withstand, I cannot understand." Cantou Hans. Durante a noite inteira. Compondo uma musica quase sem fim  
"Ja é tempo de nós observarmos novamente" Falou Hans. Parando a melodia.

* * *

"Espera por mim pessoal!" Gritou naruto, Correndo em direção aos seus amigos, Hinata, Sakura e Sasuke.  
"Tá atrasado, o Ichiraku fecha em meia hora" Desapontado, Falou sasuke.  
"Culpa aquele velho tarado *uff* Ele me fez treinar a manha inteira!" Bufou naruto, Respirando profundamente  
"vamos logo então antes que feche seus lentos!" Falou sakura em um tom aborrecido.  
"Vamos comer, Hoje é o dia da prova com o kakashi" Falou Sasuke.  
"É Verdade! - Gritou naruto - Ah eu estou despreparado! é Aquele maldito teste dos sinos que tudo mundo diz que não da pra passar!"  
"Calma, Não deve ser tão horrivel assim" Hinata consolou naruto.  
Eles Haviam chegado ao Ichiraku's Ramen.  
"Bom pessoal aqui estamos - Só tem um problema. Eu não tenho dinheiro nenhum" Falou Naruto enquanto puchava uma pequena carteira, E a abria. "Posso colaborar com 2 Ryo, Se isso da pra pagar um ramen"  
"Eu trouxe dinheiro, Diferente de voçe." Sasuke abriu por vez, A sua carteira, Que estava quase transbordando de quanto dinheiro estava acumulado  
"EH? Onde voçe conseguiu tanto dinheiro? Roubou um banco?" Falou decepcionado Naruto.  
"E que sabe. Eu acho que fiz a maioria das missões classe D que existe em Konoha inteira. e algumas Classe C. Sozinho." Falou sasuke, Se gabando.  
"Achei voçes!" Falou a voz de um homem por tras dos quatro. Que por vez quase haviam desmaiado.  
"O QUE VOÇE ESTA FAZENDO AQUI SEU DEMONIO!" Rugiu naruto quase estourando suas cordas vocais.  
"E que sabe. Ao envez de eu estar atrasado uma hora ou duas como sempre, Voçes estão atrasados três" Falou Kakashi. Pendurado pelos pês no telhado.  
"E então, Eu vi aqui para arrastar voçes até la" Falou kakashi se soltando do telhado e pulando no chão.  
"Sem ramen pra voçes. Vamos logo" Falou kakashi arrastando Sasuke e Naruto pelas roupas  
"Eu não mereço isso" Falou naruto com um olhar desapontado. "Sakura, Voçe vem tambem, Hinata, E melhor voçe ir tambem, Eles devem estar te esperando" Falou kakashi ainda arrastando os dois.  
"Isso é culpa sua naruto" Falou sasuke "Não. Isso e culpa da quele velho pervertido" Respondeu naruto.  
Após algum tempo de serem arrastados pelos pescoços. eles haviam chegado ao campo de treinamento que kakashi havia escolhido.  
"So pela cara de preocupados de voçes. Voçes ja dever saber que esse teste não e nada facil, A chance de vencer e de 66% - Falou kakashi - Eu tenho dois sinos. Para ganhar, Voçe deve roubalos de mim"  
"Mais nós somos três e só tem dois sinos" Reclamou sakura  
"Exatamente - Respondeu Kakashi - Um de voçes vai ser eliminado do teste e não sera mais meu discipulo, E tambem. Eu vou comer o seu almoço na frente de voçes, Enquanto voçes são amarrados num poste, No sol"  
"Espalhem-se!" - Gritou kakashi. Desaparecendo entre as arvores

* * *

Fim do capitulo 1 - Prologo

* * *

Escrito por Hanzz


	2. Capitulo 2 - A Verdade, Agora!

_**Capitulo dois: A Verdade, Agora!**_

"Espalhem-se!" Gritou kakashi, Desaparecendo entre as arvores.

"Que injustiça! Apenas dois de nos poderemos vencer. E o outro sera eliminado!" Falou Naruto

"Então que seja, Eu to indo pegar o meu sino!" Sumiu sasuke.

O dia passou com as interminaveis tentativas de pegar os sinos. algumas vezes eles tocavam neles. Outras nem chegavam perto. Ja eram 6:00 Horas da tarde.

Naruto corria na ultima direçao que avistou Kakashi, E tropeçou (Literalmente) Em Sakura.

"Seu louco! - Gritou a menina de cabelos rosados - Sai de cima de mim!"

"Foi mal! Desculpa" Naruto se desculpou. "Sakura, Pensando bem, Sozinhos agente não consegue pegar aqueles sinos, O que voçe acha de me dar uma ajuda?"

"Hmp. Ta bom. qual e seu plano?" Ela resmungou "Use clones, Tente distrai-lo enquanto eu tento pegar os sinos."

"Ta então" Ela respondeu em seu tom de desprezo. E os dois foram em direção a onde Kakashi estava.

La estava ele. de pe em um galho de arvore. Lendo seu livro como habitiual. E os dois sinos ali presos na sua cintura. Naruto deu o sinal á sakura, que por vez criou varios bunshin.

Enquanto naruto, Do outro lado avançava como um raio em seu ponto cego, é... Quase pegara os sinos! novamente, Eles passaram pelos seus dedos.

Eles continuaram tentando a tecnica de distração, Foram-se mais duas horas. Sasuke agindo sozinho, Sakura e naruto distraindo ele para que pudessem pega-lo

Isso foi por mais um tempo, Até que Kakashi se afastou da floresta, E foi para um campo aberto, No mesmo lugar onde três pilares de madeira se encontravam.

Os quatro ja haviam ficado a tarde inteira naquele sol escaldante, Todos já estavam um pouco cançados, Menos Kakashi.

"Vamos sakura, Agora agente consegue!" Falou naruto, tentando se reanimar. "Eu desisto, Não conseguimos pegar aqueles malditos sinos!" Sakura falou enquanto se afastava de naruto.

"Voçe pode ter desistido. Mas eu não" Falou naruto, Se preparando para mais uma tentativa. E... Avançou em despercebido. Estavam lá. Os sinos. A menos de um metro de suas mãos...

"Blam!" Foi escutado a dezenas de metros de distancia. Sasuke que tambem havia avançado em direção a eles. Tinha batido de cabeça diretamente com sasuke.

"Seu maldito pirralho! - Falou sasuke, Coçando a cabeça que agora ja havia um calo - Por culpa sua eu não consegui pegar aqueles malditos sinos!"

"Na verdade sasuke..." Falou kakashi, Apontando para a mão dele, Que estava segurando um dos sinos "Os dois vençeram!"

Sasuke e Naruto haviam vencido o teste dos sinos, Quando escutaram um grito vindo atras de um arbusto. "Waaah!" Choramingou sakura. Que não havia conseguido pegar um dos sinos.

"Sakura... Como voçe não conseguiu pegar um dos cinos, Voçe vai ficar sem seu almoço." Falou Kakashi, Pegando um pedaço longo de corda de sua mochila.

Lá estava ela, Sakura, Com um olhar triste nos olhos, Amarrada á um pilar alto de madeira, Com o sol flamejante brilhando diretamente no rosto dela, Enquanto ele tinha que observar os outros dois comendo.

"Eu tenho que sair, Eu ja volto, Se alguem alimentar ela. O time inteiro falha" Falou kakashi, Saindo da area.

Belos quinze minutos se passaram. Sakura já estava quase chorando, seu estomago roncava cada vez mais forte, Pois não comia des-de o dia passado.

Naruto ja mal conseguia olhar para sakura sem sentir Dó e pena, e aproximou-se dela.

"Toma, Pode ficar com minha comida, Não estou mais com fome" Falou naruto, Sentando-se ao lado dela, Alimentando-a ja que Sakura não podia mecher suas mãos.

Sasuke suspirou "O Mesmo comigo, Pode ficar com minha comida" e tambem sentou-se ao lado de sakura.

Sakura agradeceu aos dois, Quase choramingando. Quando Kakashi apareceu.

"O Que eu disse sobre NÃO alimentar a sakura? - Kakashi gritou com os três - Voçes estão todos..."

Kakashi foi interrompido por sasuke, Dando um belo soco na cara do naruto "Isso é culpa sua, Seu pirralho!" Naruto deitou no chão e se revirou de dor.

"Hey calma sasuke - Kakashi falou - Voçe não me deixou terminar, Os três estão passados!"

"Oque?!" Gritou Sakura, Mais Naruto, apenas retribuiu o soco de Sasuke. Dando-lhe um soco na barriga "Isso é graças a mim, Seu pirralho" Naruto sussurou para sasuke.

"Mais porque vencemos? - Resmungou Sakura Voçe tinha dito que se eles me alimentassem todos nos iamos falhar"

"A Razão e simples - Respondeu o sensei - Um velho amigo meu me disse, Os ninjas que não obedecem as ordens são lixo, Mas os que deixam seus amigos na mão. Estes sim, São muito piores do que lixo"

Kakashi foi interrompido por uma figura aparecendo na distancia, Era Obito Uchiha.

"Obito! - Gritou correndo em direção á ele - A quanto tempo!" "Quatro meses, Seis dias, Duas horas e vinte-três minutos!" Respondeu sarcasticamente o homem que usava um manto Preto

"Por que voçe voltou a vila? Pensei que voçe estava trabalhando com o Ero-sennin" Perguntou kakashi

"Aquele velho tarado me enoja, Dei uma fugida - Respondeu ele - Afinal onde esta a Rin?"

"A rin, ela viajou em missão para o pais da neve, E esperado que ela volte daqui algumas semanas"

"Então ela foi ao pais da neve... Entendo. E como esta nosso mestre?" Perguntou obito, Kakashi respondeu apenas apontando ao monumento do hokage, Na distancia.

"Vamos fazer uma visitinha a ele!" Falou Obito, Kakashi apenas respondeu com um simples gesto de cabeça. E ambos sairam em direção á residencia do Kage.

"Hey e nós aqui? Acabou, agente venceu? So isso?" Perguntou Naruto. Que não recebeu uma resposta

"Vamos desamarrar ela, Eu quero ir pra casa... Tambem vou ter que tomar um banho de agua fria" Falou sasuke, Puchando a manga de sua camiseta para cima, Mostrando que sua pele estava quase vermelha se comparada á normal.

"Este episodio não foi exatamente intrigante" Falou internamente, Aegis.

"Espere para ver o que o futuro nos reserva!" Respondeu Hans, Que foi visto pelos três que estavam no chão

"Gah ele ta voando!" Gritou naruto espantado

"Bosta!" Resmungou Hans, Criando um enorme feixe de luz no lugar que estava, Enquanto ficava transparente no ar, Criando uma aguia no lugar que ele estava anteriormente

"Voçe esta maluco naruto? é apenas uma aguia" Falou sakura

"Que raiva Morte! Por que voçe não me avisou que estavamos a vista?" Resmungou Hans.

"Calma! Não é so por que eu estou com o unico olho seu que ainda vê alguma coisa que é apenas eu que vejo que não estamos transparentes!" Gritou aegis

"Hmpf" Foi a resposta de hans. enquanto ele voltava a ser visivel. Observando os três a uma longa distancia.

Seu olho começava a sangrar novamente, é um brilho vermelho-sangue emanescia do seu olho.

"Que coisa. Maldito selo" Resmungou ele. tirando as bandagens e o tapa olho que cobriam seu olho.

Não se podia ver seu olho diretamente, Apenas, A esclera negra, E a iris Vermelha como o sangue, Cheia de odio

"As vezes, Ser o mestre do tempo tem suas fraquezas" Hans falou, Limpando o sangue que saira de seu olho. Enquanto colocava novamente as bandagens e o tapa olho.

"Fraquezas? - Reclamou Aegis - Voçe matou do Primeiro ao decimo quinto, Matou Horm e Ethernal, Incluindo seus amigos mais proximos, Voçe não tem medo de nada e ainda diz que existem fraquezas"

"Exatamente, Essas são as fraquezas..." Respondeu Hans. Que descia ao chão em um tom deprimido

5 Horas depois, Residência Namikaze

"Então. Parabens por ter conseguido!" Falou kushina que servia três tigelas de Ramen.

"Arigato!"

O dia se passou rapidamente. Apos a janta. Eles foram dormir.

"Que pena que ele não sabe o que se passa em Primus Seni. Se ele soubesse. Ele iria aproveitar mais tempo com eles." Falou aquela voz fria, Era Hans. Observando a familia deles.

"E de oque isso importa? Essa não é uma completa dimensão diferente?" Resmungou Aegis. Como sempre criticando-o

Hans tornou-se transparente e andou em direção da casa da família Namikaze-Uzumaki. E sussurrou "Advorsus Seni, Paralelo". Aegis não tinha controle sobre o corpo, Mais podia sentir que ele havia tido um calafrio.

"Não gosto desses paradoxos, Eles me deixam confuso" Resmungou em uma voz baixa aegis.

Hans começou a flutuar, apenas por mover seus pés no ar. E entrou no quarto que naruto residia.

"Clang!" . Naruto havia percebido Hans, O abajur estava aceso, Hans estava completamente invisível mais sua sombra era aparente.

"Garoto esperto" Sussurou hans. Que ja podia ser visto novamente. Mais usava uma longa capa preta que não deixava que nenhuma parte de seu corpo fosse vista.

"Quem é você. Diga-me, Ago- Naruto foi interrompido por Hans. que apenas fazia um gesto de mão "Silêncio".

"Eu não posso dizer aqui. E também não vou dizer de livre vontade" Hans falou no tom de voz mais baixo possível. Dando a Naruto um pequeno papel branco, Com as coordenadas de um lugar.

Hans tocou na testa de naruto. Que instantaneamente começou a dormir e desmaiou para trás. Caindo na cama.

"Esta louco! Seu maluco! Você não pode interferir diretamente com pessoas vivas neste universo!" Gritou Aegis, Porem como era apenas um espírito selado. Hans apenas podia escuta-lo.

"Calma, Afinal ele esta dormindo, Sonhando" Falou o homem de tapa-olho. Soltando uma risada baixa, Porem obscura, E uma face sorrindo, Um sorriso negro.

"Eu odeio essas suas charadas. Eu também odeio ficar perto de você. Seu velho maluco" Resmungou AIDS. Como sempre, Desdenhando aquele homem frio que usava capa preta.

"Eu sei o que você pensa de mim, Eu não era tão frio assim, Minha capa era branca, E eu era o herói salvador de muitos. Agora se cale" Falou o homem, Se tornando transparente e pulando pela parede.

"Ahn ein? Onde eu tô?" Naruto havia acordado. Sua visão estava completamente embaçada e ele não sentia seus músculos. Ele estava completamente retorcido.

Sua visão desembaçou e ele se esticou. Ele teve um rápido flash back. Apenas aquele homem lhe dando o papel branco. A Unica coisa que podia ser lida era: "Venha até", O resto se parecia com um dialeto diferente e estranho.

"Mais oque foi isso..." Ele havia perdido completamente a memória da noite passada. Apenas sentia uma grave dormência em seu corpo inteiro.

Sua mãe estava relaxando tomando um longo e bem merecido banho. Seu pai lia e meditava na sala, Naruto ainda estava dormente, E quase despencou nas escadas.

"Ah, Bom dia naruto" Falou Minato. Que se sentava na sala de estar.

Naruto estava quase desmaiando de novo, E apenas respondeu com um "Ahn", Se se sentou à mesa da cozinha. E aquela curta memória do homem com uma capa preta se repetia. Ele pegou o pequeno cartão e ficou olhando-o, e em segundos. Ele havia completamente acordado. "Pai" Naruto olhou para Minato, Que olhou de volta. "O que significa isso?" Naruto tacou a Minato aquele papel.

"Mais não ta escrito nada aqui" Falou Minato, Devolvendo o papel para Naruto. "Apenas 'Me encontre'". Naruto estava com um olhar de aborrecido na cara. Porem só aceitou. Sem falar mais nada. Ele não tinha uma explicação para aquilo mais sentia que era melhor manter em segredo.

"Minato. Você pode me trazer outra toalha?" Falou Kushina, Abrindo a porta levemente, Ela estava vestindo uma toalha pequena, Apenas suficiente para cobrir as partes intimas de seu corpo. Minato estava com uma fina linha de substancia vermelha escorrendo pelo seu nariz. "C-Claro Kushina" Foi a única resposta que ecoou da boca dele.

Aquela sombra novamente. A mesma que naruto havia visto a noite passada. Naruto quase gritou de surpresa. Mais apenas ficou imóvel, Sentado no mesmo lugar, Quando a sombra passou o dedo sobre o papel branco. Que agora se podia ler mais "Me encontre - Ver a verdade - Luta - Vencer - Treine" Era o que podia ser lido. Naruto estava espantado com a situação. Mais seu corpo permanecia imóvel. Não por vontade. Mais sim era o a sombra que o segurava no lugar, Depois disso, A sombra se dissolveu e ficou completamente invisivel.

"Uh pai, Tava pensando... O que você acha de me levar para um treino?"

Aquele homem de capa preta avistava a casa deles na distancia. Ele afinava o violão que havia feito. Três corpos humanos apareciam na sombra da floresta

"Zero-Han, Pare de mecher com o tempo. Não queremos outro paradoxo. Isso é uma ordem direta do conselho dos Nove" A voz das três pessoas ecoou. Na mesma hora que eles desapareceram completamente.

"Isso é um sonho. Não podem haver paradoxos" Falou Hans, Que continuava a afinar o violão. "Afinal, Eu sou o líder do conselho dos Nove" O homem desaparecia na sombra da floresta. Assim como os outros, "Porem estão certos. Eu estou manipulando essa historia demais, Eu não sou o narrador. Apenas o observador"

"Rasengan!" Foi escutado dia após dia, Naruto treinava o Maximo que podia. Afinal aquela pequena mensagem enigmática não saia da sua cabeça. Ele tentava esquecê-la, Mais era como se fosse um ciclo repetitivo. Ele só esquecia-se da quela curta mensagem quando se socializava com os outros ou quando meditava.

Após um ano inteiro. Que ele se esqueceu da quela mensagem. Mais ele ainda via aquela sombra o observando algumas vezes.

Ele havia passado no teste Chunnin. Junto com os Onze de Konoha. Após ter se perdido na quela maldita floresta negra por três dias, E quase morrer numa luta contra Neji. Mas o importante e que todo dia que se passava ele se sentia mais próximo de seus amigos.

É Claro que ele ainda não perdera seu habito de fazer brincadeiras com os cidadãos, Nem de conversar com a Kyuubi às vezes.

"Eh. H-Hinata-chan. Você gostaria de sair em um encontro comigo?" Naruto e Hinata estavam em um relacionamento, Já ate fazia algum tempo. Os dois haviam se dado muito bem (E é claro que Hinata já havia uma queda por Naruto).

"Mãe, Pai, Cheguei" Naruto chegou em casa bocejando, Pois havia estado o dia inteiro fora. Os pais de naruto deram um simples "Olá". Naruto foi diretamente para seu quarto. Pois estava exausto.

E acordou. Tudo estava branco. Era um espaço infinito.

"Não se esqueceu de mim, Né?" Falou um homem de estatura alta, Com as mãos na cintura, Usando uma capa um pouco diferente da de antes. Ele já não havia metade de seu corpo coberto por uma armadura.

"E de mim" Falou outro homem, Que usava armadura no corpo inteiro, Que inclinava-se sobre uma foice de quase Quatro metros.

"Q-Quem são vocês!" Gritou naruto "Saiam de perto de mim!"

"Nós só queremos lhe dizer, Que eu acho que você esta pronto. Se lembra da quele papel?" Disseram ambos os homens, Em uma sincronia perfeita.

Naruto ainda tinha aquele papel. Ele permanecia guardado em seu bolso. Ele apenas pegou o papel em sua mão e toda a escrita estava legível.

"Me encontre se você deseja ver a verdade, Teremos uma luta no monumento Hokage, Se você vencer, Eu lhe contarei tudo. Treine" Era o que o papel dizia. Apenas isso. E após que naruto leu tudo. O papel pegou fogo e se tornou em cinzas, O mesmo aconteceu com os dois homens , Eles sumiram em uma nuvem de fumaça. E naruto acordou.

"Onde... Onde eu estava... Monumento Hokage" Naruto pegou o papel novamente, Que agora so dizia "Não venha cedo, Treine" Naruto não tinha um bom pré-sentimento sobre aquilo, E até o papel parecia possuir uma aura negra.

"Eu tenho que esquecer isso..." Falou naruto. Apenas se levantando da cama, Abrindo a porta. Quando viu uma longa trilha de sangue no chão. Que ia até o andar de baixo. "Mais o que é isso!" Naruto entrou em pânico e correu até o andar de baixo.

**Momento do cliffhanger!**

**Bom se eu escrevi um segundo capitulo. Eu acho então que o cliffhanger não vai ficar aqui por muito tempo.**

**Um próximo capitulo vai vir :D**

**Capitulo dois: A Verdade, Agora!**

**Escrito por Hanzz**


	3. Capitulo 3 - O Inicio do pesadelo

oo00oo

Capitulo 3 : O Começo do pesadelo

oo00oo

Havia uma longa trilha de sangue pelo chão. Que se estendia até o andar abaixo, Naruto quase havia sufocado no lugar, Ele se apressou em descer as escadas, Para ter a visão de ambos seu pai e sua mãe, Mortos, Quando Naruto se aproximou para toca-los, Apenas sepulturas apareceram no lugar, Ele já não estava mais em sua casa, E sim em um lugar distante, Ao virar, Ele viu um homem idêntico a ele, Que usava uma jaqueta diferente e parecia mais velho, Naruto acabara de ver o futuro;

Toda a vez que ele andava em alguma direção, Ele via mais coisas, A morte do clã Uchiha, Sasuke abandonando da vila, Seus amigos morrendo, Era como se toda a vez que ele ia a alguma direção, Um novo pesadelo começava, "Me deixe sair!" – Foi o que Naruto gritou. E tudo sumia, Perdia a cor, E virava aquele lugar branco que ele via quando se encontrava com o homem, E Lá estava ele, De pé, Apoiado sob uma longa espada vermelha encravada no chão.

"Quem é você, Oque você vez com meus amigos, Me deixe sair!" Naruto gritou, Quando já estava chorando.

"Estou te treinando, Afinal, Se você se esquecer de mim, Você vai continuar nesse mundo 'Perfeito' que vocês humanos chamam de sonho – Hans estendeu as duas mãos, Uma segurando uma pequena esfera branca, E o outro uma pequena esfera negra – Então, no futuro você vai ter estas duas escolhas, Estou te treinando para a realidade infernal que o mundo real vai lhe providenciar, Que nos chamamos de Pesadelo."

"Deixe-me sair, Agora!" Naruto resmungou novamente, Quase como se não houvesse escutado o homem.

"Se você quer tanto sair, Corte seus dedos e passe o sangue na testa" Apenas falou o homem, Virando-se, Agora ele já não usava a mesma capa Preta, E sim uma branca, Com três grandes formas Hexagonais que representavam cristais, Uma longa calça de moletom branco e sandálias pretas.

Naruto apenas obedeceu ao homem. Fez como ele disse, Cortou seu dedo indicador e médio e esfregou-os na testa. Quando o fez, Aquele mundo branco começou a se fechar, As paredes quebraram e se tornaram e pétalas de alguma flor azul, E ele caiu em um precipício. E havia acordado, Na sua cama, Assim como quando havia se deitado, Estava na mesma posição, Ele se apressou a se levantar e sair do quarto, Para ver se seus pais estavam bem, E para a sua sorte, Os dois estavam bem, Seu pai estava todo retorcido na cama, E ainda Roncava, E sua mãe, Tinha acabado de acordar, E estava descendo as escadas quando Naruto abriu a porta.

"Ah, *Yawn* Bom dia Naruto" Falou Kushina, Na quele tom de voz de quando bocejamos a sentença inteira. Naruto estava aliviado em ver que sua família estava bem, Aquele pesadelo infernal que o homem de capa branca criara havia acabado, Naruto não pôde se controlar, Após ter visto sua mãe morrer na frente de seus olhos, mesmo sendo um sonho, Ele correu em direção á sua mãe e a abraçou, Como se não a tivesse visto por mais de alguns anos, Kushina não teve nenhuma reação para responder, A não ser abraçar de volta, Enquanto ela via aquela pequena lagrima escorrendo pelas bochechas de Naruto.

"Agora ele vai se sentir mais grato por ter uma família, Aproveite, Naruto, Pois no mundo real você não têm uma" Falou aquele homem, Com o tom negro de sempre. "Psicopata" Falou o outro 'Homem' na mente de Hans.

O Homem fez alguns selos de mão diferentes, Apenas dizendo "Vyx, Phyra, Albus, Nimbu, Akqua, Vientus" Após aqueles selos de mão diferente, E o homem se tornou em um pequeno feixe de luz, Ele havia se separado em dois, Um era o homem de pele morena e capa branca que Naruto havia visto em seu "Sonho", Que tinha um dos olhos comum e o outro coberto com faixas manchadas de sangue, Uma longa capa branca, De mangas compridas e Gola alta. E o outro continuava o mesmo, O homem com metade do corpo bloqueada por uma armadura, Capa negra e sombria e aura de morte. "Vá" Disse o homem de capa negra, Que sumia entre as sombras. Já o outro homem andava em direção à casa de Naruto, E virava um pequeno pássaro Branco-Azulado.

Naruto havia agido estranhamente o dia inteiro, Alguns já achavam que Hinata havia largado ele, Pois Naruto não ficava da quele jeito estranho facilmente, Mas o que ninguém sabia era que havia um demônio criador de pesadelos que havia possuído seu corpo.

"Naru-Kun!" Naruto deu uma risada com o apelido e virou-se para Hinata, Com seu jeito tímido de ser. "Naruto-Kun, Me contaram que você não esta muito bem, Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela já havia embrulhado seus braços envolta do pescoço dele "N-Não é nada Hinata-Chan!" foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer, Ele realmente gostava de quando ela o abraçava daquele jeito, E sua única reação foi abraça-la de volta.

"Aquele maldito Fallenheart, Me fez ficar aqui assistindo esses dois se melando" Resmungou o Pássaro Branco-Azulado, Que agora voltara a sua forma humana, E escrevia num livro, Que mais parecia um diário de algum tipo, Ele desenhava os dois se abraçando, Assim como cada cena que ele viu quando voava, E fazia notas de cada minúsculo detalhe, "Isso vai dar uma boa historia" Falou o homem, que agora coçava a cabeça e mordia o lápis, Ele fechou o livro, Ficou de pé, Se alongou e ficou assistindo os dois conversarem um com o outro.

Depois de algum tempo, Os dois começaram a se deslocar até a casa de Naruto, eles iam conversando some qualquer coisa que viesse a mente naquele momento. "Como que o eu, Dezessete ciclos mais velho, Conseguiu criar um plano tridimensional tão perfeito" Pensou aquele homem, Que acabara de criar asas novamente, e Virou uma ave. "Afinal, Ele perdeu tudo, E se deixou perder, Mais... Ele é eu... seu eu mudar aqui ele vai... Não mais... Dae então... MALDITAS VIAGENS TEMPORAIS!" Pensou com raiva aquela ave azulada. Que apenas ficava observando os dois se abraçando até a casa dele.

Quando Naruto se via em presença de seus amigos, Ele ficava mais solto, e esquecia os acontecimentos do pesadelo, Era completamente horrível ver todos seus amigos morrendo na sua frente, E você não puder lutar, ajudar. Naruto havia convidado Hinata para passar um tempo com ele, E ela aceitou sem mesmo pensar. "Naruto, essa é sua namorada?" Brincou Kushina, Naruto apenas respondeu gaguejando, E Hinata estava com uma cara de envergonhada, Pois era a natureza dela ser tímida "S-Sim m-mãe... Ela e m-minha namorada"

Kushina se aproximou lentamente dos dois. "E quando é o casamento?" Sussurrou ela nos ouvidos deles. Hinata apenas se apoiou para trás, Ela estava tão envergonhada que nem mesmo conseguia falar. "Mãe!" Gritou Naruto. Que já se sentia oprimido

Kushina apenas soltou uma risada animada, Se virou e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo. Seu pai estava fazendo a comida dessa vez. Que era uma coisa extremamente rara, Os quatro jantaram. E ficaram na sala de estar conversando. Hinata achou melhor voltar pra casa antes que Neji viesse encontra-la.

Os três continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo, Por fim, Seu pai e sua mãe já haviam dormido. Ali sentados mesmo, Naruto teve que carrega-los até o quarto deles. "Eles que deviam fazer isso comigo, Não eu fazer isso com eles" Resmungou Naruto. Depois de levar seus pais ate a cama deles. Ele foi até seu quarto. Ele já sabia que iria se encontrar com o homem de novo esta noite, E que não seria nada bom. Ele apenas se retirou para seu sono.

oo00oo

"Você veio então. Já estava ficando impaciente" Resmungou uma voz. Não era a mesma de antes. Era a sim de outra pessoa. A voz parecia mais vivida e nova. E o homem já não usava mais aquele manto que cobria seu corpo inteiro.

"Primeiras coisas primeiro. A apresentação, Por favor meu jovem, Se apresente" Falou o homem.

"E-eu sou Naruto Uzumaki, Tenho quatorze anos e vivo em konoha, meu sonho e seguir os passos do meu pai e me tornar Hokage" Naruto falou gaguejando. Ele não entendia a situação.

"Bom, é minha vez então. – Falou vividamente o homem – Meu nome e Hans Altherin Fierceheart. Vivo em Aldebaran na terceira grande capital dos nove reinos. Sou o rei de Everglace, Moro na constelação de Vyx-Pura 9. Eu sou o Nono da ordem da Rosa azul. Eu fui mandado por Fallenheart, O futuro e negro eu, Para te treinar." O homem terminou seu pequeno discurso

"Mas me treinar para oque?" Perguntou Naruto com uma voz preocupada.

"Para a luta com ele. Ora!" Respondeu ele. "Luta com ele? Ele quem?" Naruto resmungou, Hans apenas respondeu dando em si mesmo um tapa na cara "Ghhh, Eu mesmo! Do futuro! Não sabe escutar?" Ele rugiu e ficou ali olhando Naruto. "Vamos começar logo. Vyx!" Quando ele falou aquilo foi como se um Dojo inteiro ocupasse o grande espaço branco que existia ali. "Minhas ordens são de lhe treinar Mental e Fisicamente, Então. Sente-se" Ambos se sentarão em volta de um objeto que se parecia com uma ampulheta. "Chamem os bardos! Aehorn!" Uma musica começou a soar quando as palavras dele pararam de ecoar pelo enorme espaço.

"Olhe nos meus olhos" Hans Falou. E uma ilusão incessante de terror e morte começou a tocar. Não, Não era baseada na vida de Naruto, E sim na de Hans. "Estilo vazio, Inicio do pesadelo eterno! Vinte e cinco Ensinamentos proibidos!" Quando ele falou aquilo. Era como se a vida de Hans, Se passasse na frente dele. Não uma modificada, falsa. E sim apenas a real. A vida de Cinquenta e dois ciclos de Hans Fierceheart. O demônio Branco do décimo universo.

A única coisa que Naruto conseguia pensar era "Você viveu por isso?". Literalmente, A vida de Hans era um Pesadelo, um inferno. O efeito causado por alguém assistir suas memórias era tão assustador que foi declarado como Kinjutsu, Pelo criador. Hans, E ganhou o nome de "Inicio do Pesadelo, Passado". A vida dele era ódio coberto com dor, Ele havia perdido todos que amava, Todos os seus amigos, Ele podia até tentar se matar, Mais ele não podia morrer.

Na realidade foram apenas trinta minutos, mais se você realmente olhasse a memória, E estivesse presente, para você pareceria, Literalmente, Cento e cinquenta e seis Trilhões de anos, Ou seja, Cinquenta e dois ciclos. Cada um sendo Três trilhões de anos.

A ilusão havia acabado.

"Você sobreviveu" A voz de Hans ecoou pelo grande espaço. "As únicas pessoas que sobreviveram a isso, Foram eu e o meu outro lado, O décimo, Ethernal." Ele olhava para Naruto como se ele olhasse para alguém superior, E ele se curvou "O Treinamento mental acabou, O Normal seria você ter ficado pálido e caído para trás, Porem – Ele se levantou e se virou, Pegando uma espada Vermelha, Feita de um material parecido com neon – O treinamento físico ainda não acabou" Ele se preparou, Cortou as pontas do dedo indicador e médio e se preparou para o ataque. Ele correu em direção a Naruto. Que ainda estava pasmo pelo o que havia visto, Mas ao invés de atacar. Ele tocou na testa de Naruto com seus dedos "Pegue isso, Agora acorde, O devido treinamento será outra hora"

Um luz ofuscante branca apareceu. Naruto acordou. Ele não estava em sua cama. Ele estava em meio á uma floresta. Meditando sobre a copa de uma arvore. Ele podia ver a sua casa a alguns minutos de viagem. Mais lá estava. Um pequeno cristal Branco, Que projetava uma aura que era perfeitamente limpa. Uma aura de bem. Naruto á tocou e quando o fez. O objeto branco de aparência incomum se tornou em luz. E cobriu o corpo de Naruto, Ele escutou uma voz feminina conversando com ele, "Você esta pronto, Mas ainda precisa amadurecer em forma humana e física" Ele sentia a voz entrando profundamente em seus pensamentos enquanto a luz fazia com que sua energia aumentasse tanto que ele já teria um poder maior do que a Juubi, Não só maior do que ela. Era um poder Maior até do que o do sábio dos seis caminhos, Rikudou sennin, Do que todos no planeta. E ele sentiu aquela energia se focando no olho direito dele. "Esse poder será seu quando você atingir o grande auge. Você será o próximo Deus dos nove Pontos, por enquanto. Eu vou lhe deixar em paz. Eu vou liberar seus sentimentos e a sua alma. Vou me esconder dentro de seu olho até que você esteja pronto. Até La, Sonhe" Quando ela terminou sua fala. Ele havia esquecido de tudo. Seu treinamento com Hans, E as memórias dele. Ele estava de volta em seu quarto. Com todas aquelas memórias apagadas, Com uma única pequena coisa diferente. A marca vermelha em volta da pupila de seu olho. Pareciam com nove pequenos espinhos. Mais ele não percebia qualquer coisa de diferente. Ele apenas achou que podia ser alguma coisa que havia atingido o olho dele, Mas ele não se interessou por aquilo. Afinal. Seus sentimentos estavam livres. Ele se sentia vivo novamente. Ele era o antigo Naruto, que gostava de fazer brincadeiras. Enquanto o homem de capa branca se reclinou na parede externa da casa de Naruto. "Curta seu sonho"

oo00oo

Fim do capitulo 3: O Começo do pesadelo

Na verdade ninguém morreu... Deixem-me suas opiniões se essa FanFic e Muito bosta ou Muito boa ;D

Escrito por Hans

oo00oo


End file.
